Star Wars Rebels
Star Wars Rebels is a animated series that is produced by Lucasfilm and Lucasfilm Animation. The series takes place between Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, in which the Galactic Empire is securing its grip on the galaxy and hunting down the last of the Jedi Knights as a fledgling rebellion against the Empire is taking shape. The series premiered on October 3rd, 2014 as a one-hour special on the Disney Channel before airing regularly on Disney XD starting on October 13th, 2014. Plot summary The animated series will chronicle "a time where the Empire is securing its grip on the galaxy and hunting down the last of the Jedi Knights as a fledgling rebellion against the Empire is taking shape." The main character will travel in a ship called Ghost, which will serve as one of the main locations of the show. Other known locations will be the inside of an Imperial Star Destroyer and possibly the Killik Mounds of Alderaan. Production Lucasfilm Ltd. veteran sculptor Darren Marshall, who worked on Star Wars: The Clone Wars prior to its cancellation, developed sculpts for the core characters of Star Wars Rebels before leaving Lucasfilm in June 2013. Release Star Wars Rebels was first announced on March 11, 2013, as an unnamed animated series set to replace Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Its name and premiere date were announced in a press release on May 20, 2013. It will premiere in Fall 2014 with a one-hour special on Disney Channel written by Executive Producer Simon Kinberg. Following the premiere, the series will move to Disney XD. It is likely to use the same animation style as The Clone Wars, and Ahsoka Tano is likely to appear after quitting the Jedi in the series finale of Clone Wars. Cast Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger Freddie Prinze Jr. as Kanan Jarrus Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla Steve Blum as Zeb Orellios Dave Flioni as Chopper Crew Several crew members from The Clone Wars, which was pulled from the air in 2013, are returning for Rebels: *Dave Filoni - Executive producer *Joel Aron - CG supervisor *Athena Portillo - Producer *Kilian Plunkett - Art director *Keith Kellogg - Animation supervisor *Paul Zinnes - Asset supervisor scp 173 scp 173 scp 173 Episodes Season 1 # Spark of Rebellion Part 1 # Spark of Rebellion Part 2 # Droids in Distress # Fighter Flight # Rise of the Old Masters # Breaking Ranks # Out of Darkness # Empire Day # Gathering Forces # Path of the Jedi # Idiot's Array # Vision of Hope # Call to Action # Rebel Resolve # Fire Across the Galaxy Season 2 # The Siege of Lothal Part 1 # The Siege of Lothal Part 2 # The Lost Commanders # Relics of the Old Republic # Always Two There Are # Brothers of the Broken Horn # Wings of the Master # Blood Sisters # Stealth Strike # The Future of the Force # Legacy # A Princess on Lothal # The Protector of Concord Dawn # Legends of the Lasat # The Call # Homecoming # The Honorable Ones # Shroud of Darkness # The Forgotten Droid # The Mystery of Chopper Base # Twilight of the Apprentice Part 1 # Twilight of the Apprentice Part 2 External links *[https://www.facebook.com/starwarsrebels Star Wars Rebels on Facebook] Category:Disney XD shows Category:Gold